Volume 90
|- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Aoyama's death & Conan side images' |- | colspan="2"| |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev volume: |« Volume 89 |- !Next volume: |Volume 91 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of chapters • List of cases |} Volume 90 was released on April 15, 2016. Cast |} Gadgets |} The Clenched Scissors and the Clipped Letters 'File 949 - Sweet Scent ' 'File 950 - The Clipped Letters ' Hide= |-|Show= The culprit is Kazunori Senba. Upon realizing the victim's dying message on the glass cup is very similar to the missing letters on the mirror in Kohji Haneda's room, Conan and Subaru each rearrange the missing letters and discover Haneda's dying message: Since the dying message was "P T O N", the answer to it must contain all of the missing letters of "U MASCARA" PUT ON MASCARA - P T ON = U MASCARA U MASCARA - ASACA (for "Asaka" in English) = U M R Which can be rearranged to make RUM making the answer "ASACA RUM" 'People ' Soul Detective Murder Case 'File 951 - The Soul Detective ' Conan believes that the bodyguard Asaka was the black organization member Rum. The website with the information about the murder has been taken down. Then Kogoro gets a phone call from a TV-producer who invites Kogoro to a talk-show with the Soul Detective Gaito Hotta, who claims that he is going to solve the Koji Haneda murders by calling Koji Haneda's spirit. 'File 952 - In the Suspicious Next Room ' 'File 953 - As If Connecting with a Demon in the Darkness ' Hide= |-|Show= "The culprit is Sanpei Kokuri. The motive was that Hotta used his late sister's corpse for his show. A few years ago Kokuri's sister committed suicide in the mountains due to a break-up. But her body was never found. Later Hotta was making a show in the mountain (most likely in connection with a missing person case, that Conan and Kogoro discussed in the taxi) and 'found' the body claiming to have 'felt' it's spirit. Kokuri realized that Hotta must have found his sister's body a long time ago, but instead of reporting it to the police, he had buried it to use it in his show. So he killed Hotta in revenge for having humiliating her. Masumi calls Mary "Mama", indicating that she is her mother. The only information that the victim had was that he believed Asaka to be a woman. He was going to pretend that he had summoned Kohji's spirit and have it say that a woman was going to kill him. The culprit said that someone saw Asaka holding "that small mirror". Mary consider that detail as 'boring' Conan considers that if Asaka is Rum, then perhaps what Haibara said about being feminine refers to looking girly on the outside but strong like a man on the inside. If Rum had been a bodyguard 17 years ago, then they must be old now. Conan also ponders the possibility that Mary is Rum after having shrunken, being girly yet strong and older than she looks. 'People ' A song named ASACA 'File 954 - Sanction of the Betrayal ' 'File 955 - Whereabouts of the Betrayal ' 'File 956 - Brunt of the Betrayal ' 'File 957 - Truth of the Betrayal ' Hide= |-|Show= Rokumichi Hado's death is in reality a suicide, but his manager Kanae Enjo tried to make it look like a murder. Rokumichi killed himself after being overwhelmed with the regret of having accidentally caused his old girlfriend to miscarry their unborn child; said girlfriend was Kanae, who found his corpse and desperatly tried to make it look like a murder, in hopes of distracting others and not have their sad past revealed. 'People ' Curse of the Nue 'File 958 - The Monster of Yadori Village ' 'File 959 - The Night in which the Nue Screams ' 'People ' See also *Manga *Volume 81-90 *Detective Conan References #1 Dagashi (駄菓子): Japanese cheap sweets. Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes